A Twilight Musical
by ShesAlwaysSinging
Summary: A collection of one-shots based off of the twilight saga characters/situations put to music. canon couples.
1. King of Anything

**disclaimer- i own absolutely nothing. not the lyrics. not the characters. not the scenes. nothing.**

**Song #1 King of Anything by Sara Bareilles**

**- sometime during eclipse, Bella and Jacob find themselves sitting at Jacobs house when of course Jacob just has to try and tell Bella to breakup with Edward -**

"Bella! he is just a stupid bloodsucker! I would be so much better for you!" Jacob yells exasperated. He doesn't understand her point of view at all, he just sees Bella dating his enemy and thinks: _H__e could kill her! I have to save her from HIM! She can't _do _this! _Not even realizing the same applies to him. He too could accidentally kill her.

"Jacob! I don't care what you say! I love _him_!" Bella, also exasperated, yells back. They are both standing across from each other now, in between the couch and the coffee table. She is still trying to find a way to get her point through Jacobs thick skull. Then like a message from the gods a thought hits her with some force she actually stumbles back slightly. _Music is the answer! _And just like that she starts singing, the lyrics, like the thought, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)

Keep drinkin' coffee  
Stare me down across the table  
While I look outside"

"Bella what are you _doing_?" Jacob stands frozen in shock but Bella hardly seeming fazed, squares her shoulders, stands her ground, and belts it out.

"So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet  
And count the cars that pass by"

"Bella, seriously, why are you singing?" But she doesn't seem seem to know he is talking when she gets right in his face for the next lines.

"You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked"

Jacob understands that he is supposed to listen now so he just stands there awkwardly and not sure what to do.

"So let me thank you for your time  
And try to not waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you, babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?"

Jacob is starting to think he doesn't really want to hear the rest of the song. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Bellas singing has attracted the attention of the rest of the pack of wolves, who have formed a little audience on the blacks' front lawn. Some of them recording Bella with their phones, all of them wondering what the hell is going on.

"Ohohohoh

You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
You swear you know best

But you expect me to  
Jump up on board with you  
And ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction oh  
But you'll never see"

Bella pounds her fists angrily against Jacobs chest to help get her point across. But Jacob is desperately trying to ignore the message in the song. For him, if he were to accept it that would also mean accepting defeat, and Jacob would rather do just about anything than loose a girl to a bloodsucking leech.

"You're so busy makin' maps  
With my name on them in all caps  
You've got the talkin' down  
Just not the listening

And who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life  
I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I  
Just hurt  
And hide  
Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide.

Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me.  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be.  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me.  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be.  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe.  
Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

As Bellas voice fades out a chorus of applause and whistling cant be heard from outside. But Bella isn't done. She gets right back in his face again and says, "I hope you understand, if you don't I just might be in the market for a new best friend." then she storms out of the house to Jacobs garage to collect her motorcycle and rips out without even a backward glance.

* * *

-two days later-

Bella and the Cullens - aside from Carlisle who is working and Esme who is gardening - are just lazying about in the Cullen family room when Bella gets a text from Seth Clearwater, it read:

_ hey bella, go on youtube and search for a video called bella disses jacob. make sure to show your vamps._

Edward passed Bella his laptop having read the text over her shoulder. Once Bella found a video she assumed to be the right one because persons channel was called _sethc_ she clicked the link and waited for it to load. She beckoned everybody else to her telling them somebody said they needed to see it. Not saying it was Seth because of their whole prejudice against werewolves thing. They all gathered around instantly, what else was there to do on a sunny Saturday for a vampire?

The video finally started and Bella was surprised to say the least. How had she not seen any of the others outside? not even when she was storming out of there. She must have past right by them. The video had to have been taken right in the front lawn because that was were the window was.

Instead of watching the video -she already knew what happened- Bella watched the Cullens to catch their reactions to her_ random burst of lyrical genius _as she liked to think of it. Each and every one of them held a mask of awe and amusement at what was playing out on the screen. Bella wished she could see into their heads like Edward so she could tell what they thought of it. She was mostly just nervous at what jokes Emmett would throw at her for this.

She wouldn't have noticed the video ending if it weren't for the five vampires now staring at her.

"What!" she shouted after they still hadn't looked away for at least five minutes.

They all tried to talk at once:

_Edward__ - _"I'm so proud of you!"

_Alice__ - _"How come you never told me you could sing?"

_Rosalie__ - _"you go girl! show that dog who his master is!"

_Emmett__ - _"what is this? Some kind of _high school musical_ nonsense?"

_Jasper - _"Nice one Bella! where did the song come from?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, one at a time. Did you expect me to catch all of that? I'm still only human you know."Bella was getting overwhelmed, "now Edward you first then Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, then Jasper. Kay?" they all nodded in response.

"All I said was that I am proud of you!" Edward said with a smile.

"thank you!" Bella replied with a tight hug. She then turned to Rose.

"I just gotta say... YOU GO GIRL! SHOW THAT DOG WHO HIS MASTER IS!" Bella had to cover her ears at Rosalies rather enthusiastic remarks.

Emmett didn't wait for her signal and immediately after rose finished, he burst out, "What was _that?_ Some kind of _high school musical _shit?" Bella honestly didn't know what to say to him so she just sat there with wide eyes, this made Emmett backtrack, "no, no, not that your singing is shit it's just that-" Bella cut him off before he could finish that thought.

"No it's okay I know that's not what you meant."she was quick to reassure him.

"oh okay... uhmm... good I guess..."he shrugged looking unsure.

Alice was quick to take her turn, "Okay now that that's all said and done... HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME YOU COULD SING? Do you know what this means?" she was jumping up and down in excitement now while Bella shrunk back into Edward to escape Alices crazy vibes. "KARAOKE NIGHT!"

There was a chorus of nos' coming from everyone except for the very excited pixie acting like a jack hammer.

Once jasper was able to reign in Alices excitement and calm her he asked, "Where did you find that song? I've never heard it before. Lovely voice by the way."

"Thanks. And about the song... I have absolutely no idea where it came from, it was like I had known it forever though... like... I don't even know it just was there when I needed it I guess." she said with a shrug.

It was Rosalie who replied, "Are you serious? How is that even possible? I mean when you were singing there was no hesitation it was like the song was a part of you."

"Exactly." Was all Bella had to say.


	2. You

**disclaimer- i own absolutely nothing. not the lyrics. not the characters. not the scenes. nothing.**

**song #2 You by The Pretty Reckless**

**- in new moon when Edward is leaving Bella in the woods. (****underlined ****= direct quotes from book)-**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I wasn't sure how to take this, what was I supposed to do? just let him leave? No. I _had _to do _something._ So I did the only thing my brain would allow me to do, I sang.

"You don't want me, no  
You don't need me  
Like I want you, oh  
Like I need you"

Edward definitely wasn't expecting this sort of response from me. He seemed frozen with shock.

"And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

You can't see me, no  
Like I see you  
I can't have you, no  
Like you have me

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life"

I might as well get down on my hands and knees, I was practically begging him to stay.

"Love  
Love  
Love

You can't feel me, no  
Like I feel you  
I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me

And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life

La la la la  
La la la la

La la la la  
La la la la"

I could feel tears streaming down my face as I finished. I was almost afraid to see his reaction, if it didn't change anything then I would be a million times more crushed than I already was. But I forced my eyes to meet his. He looked just as heartbroken as I felt and I couldn't help but reach out to him. I stumbled though so instead of me grabbing him, he grabbed me it didn't seem as if he wanted to let go. Not that I minded all that much. I took this as my moment to plead some more.

"Please, Edward you can't leave me . . . I don't believe you, you're lying, you have to be . . . you said you loved me. . . please I need you, without you I am nothing, I have nothing, no reason worth living-" I was going to continue but it seems me contemplating suicide was the last thing, apart from singing, that he expected to hear from me.

"Bella, shhhh, calm down, it's okay, shhhhhh, please don't tell me you would kill yourself. I couldn't bear it. It's too much. I've told you before, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I won't leave, i can't. I am so sorry for ever thinking I could. Sorry for hurting you-" Edward seemed, if possible, even more upset than me. I had to stop his rant.

**-a/n- I have no idea how to resolve this one so just... use your imagination... Edward doesn't leave. **


End file.
